Big Girls Don't Cry
by AgapeCasablancas
Summary: Jake's been gone and Miley's not gonna dwell on him... no pairing


_Big Girls Don't Cry_

A Songfic by AgapeCassablancas

_Da Da Da Da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_Your probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself instead of calamity_

_Peace, Serenity_

She ran her fingers over the red jacket he'd left for her when he left. She held it to her face and inhaled deeply. It held his scent like he was still wearing it. A month had passed since he left and Jake had not called, e-mailed or written Miley once. A single tear rolled down her face but she quickly brushed it away. She hadn't cried since her mother died six years ago and she wasn't going to start now. She put the jacket in a big brown cardboard box and just looked at it for a minute.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_But Ive got to get a move on with my life_

_Its time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

"If Jake's not going to call me, I'm not going to call him." Mile told herself. "If he's not going to think about me, I'm not going to think about him." The truth was all she had thought about for 30 days was him. She thought about the kiss and how wonderful it had been. "It's not about him. It's about me. My life needs to be in order." She said to herself everyday as she scrubbed the floors and vacuumed. Just because she was cleaning the house, didn't mean she was thinking about Jake. Of course not. She was thinking about herself.

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Miley sighed as she sat on her bed. Who was she kidding? It was all about Jake. He was all she thought about. She even had dreams about him. She'd written songs about him in math class and daydreamed about him in science. How could he just leave? He'd walked her home the day before he left for Romania. Told her he'd write once a week, call once a month and e-mail everyday. She'd received none of these alluded forms of communication. What a liar! She wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe, if she kept telling herself that, she'd start to believe it.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to with you_

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_Its time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

She missed his eyes, his hair, his smell. She missed his laugh, his smile, even his stupid comments. She missed him. Miley rolled over on her bed to be greeting with a picture of them on her nightstand. They were laughing at the beach. Lily had taken it just before he left. They didn't even know she'd taken it. It was Miley's favorite picture. She lifted it off the table and held it close to her face. One of Jake's front teeth was slightly longer than the other. She could see it in the picture now that his mouth was open and his head was turned up. Just another imperfection that made him wonderful. She put the picture down in the box with the jacket.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine_

_Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if u want to_

_Cause I want to hold yours too_

_Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But its time for me to go home_

_Its getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself instead of calamity_

_Peace, Serenity_

Mile needed a distraction. She turned on the TV. What would be playing but the episode of _Zombie Slayer_ she had guest stared on. She flipped the channel. No good. An interview with Jake talking about his new movie was on MTV. She clicked off the television. She turned on the radio. "I'll be actin' through my tears/ Guess you'll never know that I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in" _If We Were A Movie_ sang to her. Maybe a distraction wasn't what she needed. She looked around her room, throwing teen magazines littered with Jake's picture on the covers, into the box.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket _

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_Its time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

Miley filled the box till the top would barely close. She had stuffed everything that reminded her even a tad of Jake inside. The dress she'd worn to the 70's dance, the script from _Zombie Slayer_, the teddy bear she'd named Jake when she was four, everything. Even if it had nothing to do with Jake. She sealed the box with masking tape and wrote "Jake Crap" on it. She shoved it in the back of her closet so she wouldn't have to look at it again. She plopped onto her bed bitting her lip to prevent her from crying. After all, big girls don't cry.

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

AN: Okay, Let me just say that I am 100 a Jake/Miley fan, (well I was before "Achy Jakey Heart" which I'm going to pretend didn't happen) but this fic idea just popped into my head. Don't hate me. This takes place between "People Who Use People" and "Achy Jakey Heart." Anyway, I didn't write "Big Girls Don't Cry"... Fergie did. And I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, "Achy Jakey Heart" would have gone differently. Review please, I'd really appreciate it. And I'm not abandoning _Hurricane Miley. _I have just been very busy. Read that and review it too. I really love feedback.


End file.
